finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Logan Bristle
Biography Logan is a student at Huron High School and a survivor of the Chaney-Korman cable car accident. He is dating Courtney and is best friends with Justin, who Courtney is cheating on Logan with. Logan is very arrogant and conceited. He thinks he's the best at basketball even though Justin is captain. He has insecurities but thinks death will never kill him because he is too quick-witted. Logan is the fourth survivor to die. Before the Accident Logan is first seen with Courtney. He strays away from her and makes fun of gay student, Greg. Megan and Katie come to Greg's rescue and Logan laughs as he walks away back to Courtney. Justin, his best friend, comes to him for advice with Haley and Courtney. Logan tells him that Courtney will have sex 90% of the time he asks her and Haley won't have sex before marriage. He says that Justin should stick to Courtney (who he is dating) because of the sex. Justin yells at Logan for talking bad about Haley and Logan apologizes. In the line for the ride, Courtney calls for Logan and Justin to share a car with her. They both agree and Logan starts hanging all over Courtney again. During the Accident When the cars start to move and the glass Courtney was leaning against shatters, he screams as she falls back. When she manages to hang onto the glass floor, both Logan and Justin are saying her name and outstretching their hands for her to take. A second before the glass snaps, Logan says "Don't do this to me, Courtney!" and he starts to cry as she dies. The floor all falls down and Logan grabs hold of the safety handle, but has to watch Justin fall to the ground. He calls his name after he sees Justin is still alive and when Justin screams for help, Logan says "Hang on man, I'm coming." Before he can do anything, the rest of the car falls and smashes on Justin, killing him too. Logan is left hanging onto the handle which is attatched to the cord suspending the cars in the air. After Greg and Haley die, Logan is shown again. He is struggling to hang on and Katie and Joey call out to him to hang on. He screams that he's trying. The cord is being stretched too much and one wire in it snaps, shooting at Logan. He is bisected at the waist, so the bottom falls down to the ground instantly while his top hangs onto the handle for a second before falling too. After the Accident When Megan freaks out and gets the workers to drop the cars back down, Justin decides to leave the car because Haley did. Logan follows Justin and Courtney follows Logan, not wanting to be left alone. There, they each save their lives, but manage to cheat death since they were supposed to die in the cars. The three along with Megan, Sean, Haley, Katie, Joey, and Greg are taken to a shaded area where a teacher comes to talk to them. With the other 19 students still in the cars, they raise them back up and start the ride. When it crashes, Logan screams out "Oh crap!" He also holds Courtney. At the funeral, he sits next to Justin. When Bludworth arrives and asks for anyone who got off the ride to raise their hands, Logan and Justin both do. Justin leaves to see what he has to say, but Logan calls the guy crazy and goes to sit with Courtney. At the smoothie bar a day after the funeral, he is there with Justin and Courtney. He sees Greg and starts to make fun of him again, but Megan stops him. Greg calls him a sissie and he threatens to hurt Greg. Courtney and Justin get Logan out of the shop before he does anything stupid. At school the next day, he has to keep calming down a flustered Courtney. He has to same chemistry class as her, Haley, Joey, and Megan and witnesses her tantrum when they spill HCL on her shoes. He follows her out of the classroom along with them and does not warn her about the danger she was in stepping in the water as the light fell (probably because he didn't know it was dangerous). As she falls backwards, he tries to run towards her but Joey keeps his out of the water so he doesn't get electrocuted. He stands open-mouthed and shocked as they run down the stairs and see her spine contorted into a V position. Logan is next seen with Justin as they plan to buy beer for the No School Party going on that night. When Justin asks how he's handling Courtney's death, Logan says that it was a relief not having her complain every night. When they enter the grocery store, they almost run into an employee with a cartfull of Anerican flags. As they both pick a case of beer, Logan's case gets stuck on a rusted nail, but he unknowingly pulls on it harder. The nail rips the opening a little bit and as the beer cans put pressure on it, the opening rips open a little more. As they leave the store, they see Haley and Justin gets yelled at. Logan sets his case down on the sidewalk and the opening tears, releasing all the cans and having them roll into the street. One gets run over by a car and ultimately leads to Justin's death. Covered in his blood, Haley screams and freaks out as he stands open-mouthed and shocked...again. When Logan gets the call about the meeting from Megan, he says that he'll go even though he doesn't believe in any of her theories. At the meeting, Logan is shown repeatedly shaking his head and sneering at their theories about why everyone is dying. When Katie asks him what he thinks, he says that people die and that they shouldn't freak out. Greg says that they should probably explain it using smaller words so Logan can understand, which makes Logan lose it. He calls out Greg and pushes him into Katie and also the chainsaw. He didn't mean to and starts to shake before running out of Joey's apartment as fast as he can. Knowing that Logan's next on death's list (which is wrong), Haley and Joey go to the party he was planning to go to with Justin. Asking around, they find out that he's is there somewhere. Joey and Haley split up and Haley finds herself in trouble when a snowplow is buring her alive in snow. Logan, drunk, but still functioning, hears her screams from underneath the snow and digs her up, skipping her on death's list and making him the next in line. Haley thanks him, and drunk he thinks she's Courtney and tries to kiss her. Haley leaves him alone and Logan is left sitting in the snow drinking a bottle of vodka he found. 'Death' The next day, Haley and Sean visit Logan to thank him when he's sober and tell him to watch out. They find him in his garage on a ladder putting boxes on a heavy metal shelf attached to the wall about 6 feet up. They also see an ATV parked in his driveway. When Haley asks why he got an ATV, he answers by saying that death will never kill him after he saved her and he's not worried at all. He has to clear the boxes out of the garage so he can park the ATV there. When he puts a boz on, it loosens a screw in the wall and makes the shelf tilt to the side. Logan talks to Haley about his theory that if you save someone, death skips you to. The tilt of the shelf makes another box fall over and land on the tilted side, making the screw fall out completely and tilt the shelf even more. To prove his point, Logan takes a box filled with power tools and throws it on the shelf knocking out another screw. He jumps from the ladder and picks up a hammer underneath the shelf ,asking them if he wants to hit himself with it to prove he won't die. The shelf snaps and swings down at Logan who is pushed into the stone wall and crushed, splattering blood all over Haley and Sean. Logan was the fourth to die. Signs/Clues *When Haley asks him in his garage where he was last night, he says that he '''hit a wall '''and slept over Troy's house (the guy who threw the party). *The first box that fell over said "CAUTION : FRAGILE." *At the smoothie bar, the door closed on him foreshadowing him being crushed by the shelf. *He threatens Greg before he dies that he'll "crush his skull." *While putting boxes up, a penny falls and lands heads down (which is a sign of bad luck) *Logan walks underneath the ladder (which is bad luck) *Haley and Sean tell him to get off the ladder because she has a vibe that it will kill him, but really the ladder had nothing to do with his death Category:Blog posts